


Put That Thing Back Where It Came From Or So Help Me

by Piinutbutter



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Baby Fallen Angel Acquisition, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piinutbutter/pseuds/Piinutbutter
Summary: It probably isn't a good thing that neither Cassata nor Cheese can say no to Pizza, even when the greater good is on the line. But seriously, have youseenhis puppy eyes?





	Put That Thing Back Where It Came From Or So Help Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beoluve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beoluve/gifts).

“Pizza.” Cheese stopped him in his tracks. “What’s that?”

Pizza looked down at the tray in his hands. It was loaded with a heaping portion of freshly buttered bread rolls and a side of pineapple juice. “The order for Table 6?”

“Gotcha. And what’s _that_?” Cheese pointed towards the floor.

Pizza looked further down, at the profoundly spherical blob of sentient fluff that was currently bouncing along behind him. “Oh! I found this little guy snacking on Master’s soul embers in the pantry. I named him Harold. Isn’t he cute?”

Cheese’s face twisted into a strained smile. “It is cute, but it also looks...”

“Fallen-esque.” Cassata finished the sentiment for her as he approached them. Cassata didn’t get to be in the restaurant often; Master Attendant was always sending him out on combat missions. Today was his day off. Although, looking between Pizza and his new pet, he had a feeling his work was far from over.

Pizza frowned, squinting at the creature. “What are you talking about? He’s way too small to be a fallen angel! Look at his precious little face,” he insisted. “Does that look like a monster to you?”

“It looks like a fallen larva, yeah,” Cassata said. “They can be small. They can be cute. Doesn’t mean they won’t grow up to be a nightmare.” 

Pizza looked crestfallen. Cassata and Cheese shared a look.

“Bring it to Master Attendant,” Cheese suggested. “They’ll be able to tell for sure.” And they’d be able to tell Pizza in no uncertain terms to get rid of the thing. Which meant she and Cassata wouldn’t have to do it. Neither of them could stand seeing Pizza upset. 

Head hung, Pizza let Pudding take over his table while he trudged to Master Attendant’s office, Harold in (very, very slow) tow. 

Cassata patted Cheese on the back. “He’ll be fine. I’m going to go try the new dish Pancake put on the menu.”

Cheese crossed her arms at him in mock fury. “Lucky! You don’t have to wait for a break. I’ve been starving all morning.”

Cassata knew for a fact Cheese had not even been close to starving. Nonetheless, he slipped a wrapped trio of cold steamed buns from his jacket pocket. Cheese tore into one with abandon, and returned to her shift with a renewed spark in her eyes.

Pizza also returned to the restaurant with pep in his step. And a fallen angel larva still at his heels. Cheese and Cassata sought each other’s gaze out across the dining room, and wordlessly marched to Master Attendant’s office. 

“Have you _seen_ Pizza’s puppy eyes?” was Master’s explanation, hands clutching their face in shame. “I couldn’t do it.”

As much as Cheese wanted to be angry at them, she understood the sentiment completely. 

Master Attendant pretended to sort a stack of papers on their desk. “It’s not the end of the world, at least. I’ve heard of people in the Chef’s Guild training fallen angels to accompany food souls as allies in battle. It can be done, if you raise them in captivity. Maybe Pizza found his, um, his Harold early enough to tame it?”

“We can only hope,” Cassata said, resigning himself to increased vigilance in the upcoming days. He loved his friends, and he was happy to guard them with his life. Sometimes he just wished they’d make it easier on him.

Harold turned out to be a hit with customers and fellow food souls alike. Most humans didn’t recognize an infant fallen for what it was, and were happy to coo over the “cute little doggy!” The younger food souls made a game out of trying to teach Harold tricks. (So far, it could only do Sit. Its legs were too stubby for Shake.) Even many of the more mature food souls - some of whom had intimate, visceral knowledge of how violent fallen angels could be - found themselves charmed by the walking fluff monster. 

Cassata knew the creature had to grow out of this form one day. He just wasn’t sure how long they had left until the penny dropped. He lamented his Master’s lack of previous interest in cultivating fallens. Pizza and Harold went about their routine for several weeks; just long enough for Cheese to relax and Cassata to let his guard down. 

All of his misgivings came back with a vengeance at the sound of a shrill scream from the dining room.

Cassata rushed out of the bedroom hall. Cheese was serving today, and last he’d seen Pizza, the other food soul was helping clean up the kitchen. At least they’d all be there to help subdue the...

...the, uh, customer trying to pull a dine-and-dash. A delinquent girl was standing on top of her chair and making a scene. In front of her, Hawthorne Ball was on the ground, nursing a wounded knee and holding back tears. The other diners were dead silent now, all eyes on the rowdy customer. 

“You...meanie!” Hawthorne sniffled.

“Maybe don’t get in my way next time,” the delinquent sneered. She jumped down from the chair and stalked forward, looking as if she was prepared to further torment her former server.

A deafening roar made her freeze. It was accompanied by a young, angry voice.

“Get away from her!” Pizza called. “Harold, you know what to do!”

Harold was all grown up, apparently. The creature barely fit in the restaurant now. Its fluffy mane and towering horns scraped the ceiling and knocked over a chandelier as it stomped over to Hawthorne Ball, firmly planting its massive bulk between her and the violent customer.

“Uh,” was all the wide-eyed delinquent could think to say. Harold opened its massive, fanged mouth. She was sprinting out of the restaurant before the first waft of hot animal breath could hit her face.

Once the coast was clear, Harold turned around, shuffling awkwardly and knocking several chairs over with its tail on accident. It sank down on its haunches and offered an awestruck Hawthorne ball its massive paw.

Guess it finally learned Shake.


End file.
